Saihate
by xXxXxAlexandraxXxXx
Summary: Arthur murio en un accidente, Alfred lo le pudo decir cuanto lo amaba... tiene un sueño en donde ve a Arthur pero nunca llega a alcanzarlo... mala en summaries... primer fic o songfic?


Hola~~ mi primer fic o song fic? bueno es sobre Saihate que es una cancion de vocaloid pero la letra esta en español y es de Emmanuel.

* * *

Saihate

**_"¿Qué hay de ese otro lado?"_**

No sé cómo estas ahora, pero espero que estés bien, me pregunto cómo será el cielo

**_"Siempre me lo he preguntado"_**

¿Cómo será? Cómo será ese hermoso lugar al que te has ido, no puedo dejar de preguntármelo.

**_"Tu voz se ha marchado"_**

Extraño tu voz, tu sonrisa, tu enfado, que te sonrojes, extraño todo…. TE EXTRAÑO

**_"Pero sé que estás a salvo"_**

Al menos me alegra saber que estas en un lugar hermoso, que aunque yo no sé cómo es… yo sé que estas bien.

**_ "Al abrirse la puerta (puerta)"_**

Un día soñé que estaba solo en una habitación y cuando se abrió la puerta…. Frente a mi….

**_"Me dirijo en cuerpo y alma hacia ti"_**

Te vi entrar… y corrí hacia ti con todas mis fuerzas

**_"Esperando que esta oración final"_**

Pero cuando estaba por tocarte….

**_Hoy llegue donde tú estás._**

Desapareciste…

**_ "¿Qué hay de ese otro lado?"_**

Ese lugar en donde tu estas lo que está al otro lado de la puerta. Yo también quiero ir a allí.

**_"Siempre me lo he preguntado"_**

¿Cómo será? Quiero conocerlo.

**_"Tu voz se ha marchado"_**

Para poder encontrarte y volver a escuchar tu voz.

**_"Pero sé que estás a salvo"_**

Aunque si no puedo ir, almeno sé que estas a salvo.

**_ "Al abrirse la puerta"_**

Otra vez tuve ese sueño y la misma puerta se volvió a abrir.

**_"Me dirijo en cuerpo y alma hacia ti"_**

Y antes de que entraras ya había empezado a correr hacia ella.

**_"Esperando que esta oración final"_**

Y rogué que esta vez no desaparecieras.

**_"Hoy llegue donde tú estás"._**

Pero aun así te desvaneciste en mis brazos.

**_ "Nubes en el cielo no hay"_**

Desde que no estas todo me entristece.

**_"Solo un débil azul en la inmensidad"_**

Lo único que me alegra es llegar a casa y ver una foto en donde estamos los dos juntos._  
_

**"_Mi dolor no puedo ocultar"_**

Pero al verla me pongo a llorar como un idiota.

**_"El adiós ha llegado ya"._**

Porque recuerdo la última vez que te vi y que después de despedirme y verte salir por la puerta, dos horas más tarde me llamaron diciéndome que ya no estabas más. Y me sentí horrible porque no pude ser el héroe que jure ser solo para ti.

**_ "Era un día gris y normal"_**

Recuerdo el día en el que tuve que elegir entre tú y Kiku. Tú tenías cara de no importarte a quien eligiera, pero cuando decidí quedarme contigo te sorprendiste. Y debo aceptar que en esa decisión dude.

**_"Cuando diste a mi vida un tono especial"_**

Pero después me di cuenta que había elegido bien, porque al abrir tu corazón resultaste se la persona más amorosa del mundo.

**_"Dulce amor en mí vivirás"_**

Siempre serás la persona que más amo.

**_Tierno amor en mí vivirás, hasta siempre._**

Y siempre estarás en mi corazón.

**_ "Nos veremos un día"_**

Otra vez tuve ese sueño.

**_"El pensar que es posible fuerzas me da"_**

Y esta vez no me rendiré, esta vez…. LLEGARE A HACIA TI!

**_"Pasaremos unidos la eternidad"_**

Arthur, yo no quiero que estemos separados, al contrario, yo quiero que estemos juntos para siempre!

**_"Y encontraremos la paz."_**

Solo así podre ser feliz… solo si volvemos a estar juntos podre estar feliz.

**_ "Si la puerta a tu corazón"_**

Corrí y te volviste a desvanecer.

**_"Se cerrara no aguantaría el dolor"_**

Pero no me rendiré y abriré esa puerta porque…

**_"No sabrías que siento yo"_**

Yo quiero verte para poder decirte todo lo que no pude mientras estabas vivo.

**_"Y en la lluvia se esfumaría este amor"_**

Abrí la puerta y estaba lloviendo. Era imposible, como podías estar en un lugar tan desolado y triste.

**_ "Era un día gris y normal"_**

Te vi y grite tu nombre con todas mis fuerzas.

**_"Cuando diste a mi vida un tono especial"_**

Te volteaste y te sorprendiste y de repente todo cambio, ya no llovía mas y había un sol brillante y vi como comenzaron a salir lágrimas de tus ojos.

**_"Dulce amor en mí vivirás"_**

Corrí hacia dónde estabas tú y vi cómo me abriste los brazos como cuando yo era pequeño y corría a abrazarte.

**_"Tierno amor en mí vivirás, para siempre."_**

Te abrase y te di un beso, y nos prometimos estar juntos... _para siempre_...

* * *

Ojala les haya gustado, no me maten si no es asi D:

am... eto... reviews?


End file.
